


Smile

by hitagashi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Pairings, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, also Arwen and Estel and Lindir are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made Elrond <i>smile</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt [here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9840149#t9840149):
> 
> "Guys I know this is a crack ship but can we PLEASE have some fic of both these perfect non-human beings?
> 
> Maybe Bofur makes him laugh? After all, how much more valuable is laughter than to a long-lived elf who's seen too much graveness in his life?"
> 
> As I said in there! Could. Not. Resist.

Elrond's charmed with him when the dwarf laughs at something so utterly stupid that his sons say that most would only laugh out of propriety. But he laughs because he finds it funny and then relays a similar story and earns a laugh from his two fickle children. Celebrian, the mother of his children, would have adored him. And he laughs at something Elrond says, then, and the lore master is confused.  
  
"Ye've got it. Except, you need to remember the worst hates stem from hurt." This said to Estel and Arwen after whatever it is that the elf had said. Not that he can remember. Something about pettiness and hatred of a whole or some such in regards to Thorin. He defends his entire Company with an ease that speaks of deep affection but also in a way that allows one to see the _why_.  
  
He's charmed the most when the dwarf manages to make Lindir _smile_ like he hasn't in a very long time. To see his people so enamored with one person, enough to ease their suspicion and worry, makes a small smile come to his own face. The shorter male, however, sidles up shortly thereafter.  
  
"You'd best be leaving before first light, Master Dwarf. After all, how do we stop that which we miss entirely?" The sweet, endearing, _charming_ smile makes his heart thrum pleasantly and he only distantly recalls Saruman's wishes. Bofur nods, though, smile never fading and offering his pipe. The two share for a while before the elf has to excuse himself to ensure his children are sleeping. His people would hold back until the light spilled through the halls in morning splendor.  
  
They would hold back because one, small, cheery dwarf named Bofur made their Lord Elrond _smile_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit and make no money from these writings.


End file.
